Ulrich Isn't Perfect
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: Ulrich reflects on his grades, and what his father thinks of them.


Summary: Ulrich takes a walk, and remember what pain is father caused him.

I don't own Code Lyoko or Perfect by Simple Plan

* * *

I walked through the field of school. My eyes were staring directly at my feet, as they dragged on the cold, wet ground. It had just finished raining. I just got in a huge fight with my father. He yelled at me through the phone about my report cards. I know that I don't have the best grades, but I try. Between XANA, soccer, and trying to get Yumi to notice me, I'm pretty busy. I just don't have enough time for my school work.

**_Hey Dad look at me_**

_**Think back and talk to me**_

_**Did I grow up according to plan?**_

My father thinks that soccer is a waste of time, "Education before recreation." That's what his father always said. I hate it when he says that. He disapproves everything that I say and do. He does not like any of my friends. He thinks that when I play sports, I'm wasting my time. This is my life that I'm living. He shouldn't control it the way that he is.

**_Do you think I'm wasting _**

_**My time doing things I**_

_**Wanna do?**_

_**But it hurts when you**_

_**Disapprove all along**_

I walked further down the field. Suddenly I heard a 'squish.' I found out later that I stepped into a big puddle of mud. Like I care; I don't care at all. My head started pounding heavily. I lifted my head up to see where I was. I was I the middle of the soccer field. I stared at the bleachers. It reminded me of when XANA defied gravity and it ruined my entire soccer game. That was back when he cared. Back when my father was proud of me and my soccer athletics. That was then; this is now. I can't make my father proud anymore. Even if my soccer playing is so good, that I get accepted to the Olympics, my father will still never be proud. I sat on the front bleachers. I stared at all of my surroundings. Suddenly, my vision got blurred by something that hasn't happened in a long time. A single tear fell down my cheek. I haven't cried in such a long time, I can't even remember.

**_And now I try hard to make it_**

_**I just want to make you proud**_

_**I'm never gonna be good **_

_**Enough for you**_

_**I can't pretend that**_

_**I'm alright**_

_**And you can't change me**_

_**'Cuz we lost it all**_

_**Nothing lasts forever**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**I can't be Perfect**_

_**Now it's just too late**_

_**And we can't go back**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**I can't be Perfect**_

I wiped my face with the back of my hand. I stood up, and started to run. I ran to the one place where I felt happy. It was on a tree, in the park. I always sat on that tree when I felt sad. I climbed up the trunk, and sat on a big thick limb. I take a deep breathe, and try to forget about how I really feel right now. I wanted to cry out. I have been feeling so much pain lately.

**_I try not to think_**

_**About the pain I feel inside**_

_**Did you know you used to be**_

_**My hero?**_

_FLASHBACK (Age 5)_

"_Daddy Daddy," I called, "Come quick!" My father ran out of the house to find where I was. I was by the playground. I was searching for a flower to give to Mommy for a present. _

_"Ulrich, what is it?" he asked. I pointed at the sandbox. Inside, there was a big white cat, and 5 kittens. My father gasped, "Well, would you look at that. That kitty needed a place to have her kittens. She chose our sandbox to have them. Isn't that special?" I nodded._

_"I will be right back Ulrich. Make sure that kitties are safe, okay?" I nodded. My dad went inside the house for a couple of minutes. He came back with a opened can of tuna and a bowl of water. He set the food on the ground and patted the mother cat on the head, "There you go kitty." The cat purred as she ate the tuna._

_"You're a hero daddy!" I said_

_AGE 10_

_I just heard the news. My cousin just died. He was my best friend in the whole world. After my mother told me what had happened, I ran to my room and cried. I didn't even hear the door open._

_"Are you okay son?" my father asked me. I cried into my pillow. Of course I wasn't alright. My best friend and my cousin died today. How do you think I feel? I couldn't answer my father because I was sobbing so hard. My father suddenly hugged me. He felt my pain too. He lost a nephew and I lost a cousin. My father helped my through a tough time. He's the greatest. He's always there when I needed him_

_**All the days**_

_**You spent with me**_

_**Now seem so far away**_

_**And it feels like you don't**_

_**Care anymore**_

_AGE 13_

"_Son I demand that you get better grades!!!"_

"_Dad, I'm trying! Can't you at least give me a little credit? I've been doing great for my soccer team."_

"_I could care less about your stupid soccer team! I sent you to a boarding school so you can improve on your grades, not play soccer. Soccer is just a dumb sport for losers." I hung up the phone right after he said "Losers." I didn't need to hear the rest._

_**And now I try hard to make it**_

_**I just want to make you proud**_

_**I'm never gonna be good**_

_**Enough for you**_

_**I can't stand another fight**_

_**And Nothing's alright**_

I always thought my father was the one that cares for me; the one who loves me no matter what I do. I can't believe how wrong I was. My father will never understand.

**_Nothing's gonna change_**

_**The things that you said**_

_**Nothing's gonna make this**_

_**Right again**_

_**Please don't turn you back**_

_**I can't believe it's hard**_

_**Just to talk to you**_

_**But you don't understand**_

He'll Never understand.


End file.
